Rowan's Punishment
by Flickyspence
Summary: Aelin subtly implied making Rowan beg, but did she mean it? Smut for ROWAELIN


**Rowan**

"Stop staring, stop staring" I murmur as I walk into the conference meeting. As soon as I walk in, my eyes find her. In a revealing blue dress with a turquoise trim, she looks more beautiful than I have ever seen her. As Aelin turns to look at me, every damn thought goes out of my head.

"Consort Rowan" she greets me

"Queen Aelin" I remind myself to reply

She starts to talk, but I read the words in her eyes.

 _"Prick"_

 _"Why, exactly am I getting called this again?"_

 _"Because you left me with Bevus and Butthead all fucking day!"_

 _"I take it the meeting has gone well"_

 _"As punishment, maybe later I'll make you beg"_

"Prince Rowan?" say one of the multiple foreign ministers here

"Umm, sorry.. I-I missed that" I stuttered, daring a glance at Aelin and reading the triumph in her eyes

"We were asking whether we should put more guards around the queens chamber?" A foreign ambassador stated, slowly.

What?! That had to mean there was some sort of threat to her life. That or suspected assassination attempt.

I am already going through every weapon I'll need, to gut the fucking son of a bitch who dares to even try, when Aelin says "I'll be fine. Rowan will be there to protect me. I doubt your guards would be any match to his centuries of fighting, no matter how much training the've had"

And just like that every ounce of my being was aching to take her right against the floor. But she went on "But either way, I must call this meeting to a close." I fall into step beside her as she walks out.

She is silent the whole walk to our shared quarters, but as soon as she walks through the door she turns to my and says, quite clearly, "I believe I have to punish you"

 **Aelin**

I must have been feeling quite confident, because no matter how much I had wanted him the past few weeks, I NEVER would have said that under normal circumstances. But there he was, staring at me, probably processing my words. Just as I am about to start ranting about how I was sorry and that was inappropriate he steps closer.

"And what kind of punishment would that be" he purred in a way that sent heat flushing down me. But I kept my head high and stepped towards him

"I do believe you know considering the fact you have been drooling at my the past few weeks"

He looked honestly bewildered for a moment and then, taking a step closer, whispered "Come to my princess and I'll see what makes you really burn" And all of a sudden, his lips were on mine. It was a kiss of passion, of pure love, and overflowing with the desire I'd been feeling the past few weeks. His tongue passed my lips, deepening the kiss further.

I moaned and the sound seemed to trigger something in him as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, and carried me to their bed. Ice and fire danced around us as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He broke the kiss to help me pull of his shirt and as he looked back their was plain hunger in his eyes. He kissed me again, this time also trailing them over my neck and ears. I moaned and at the sound he growled his approval, sending shudders of desire down my spine. He grabbed the back of my dress and tore it off my body. I wasn't wearing any undergarments so he took a moment to look me over.

I raised my eyebrows. "Like what you see?" I asked, my voice dripping in sarcasm

"You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen" he whispered, his voice filled with emotion

"I know" I said, as my hand slipped down to his trousers. He was pressing against his trousers with impressive demand. I unbuckled his belt as he moaned. I pulled off his trousers and underwear. I took a moment to look down and my mouth went dry. I knew I needed him inside me. So, I slipped down him.

"Aelin, what are you doing?" he asked in a slightly nervous tone

I just smirked as my mouth was finally at the same level as his dick. I engulfed him, and used the perfect amount of teeth and scraping, as he lay above me moaning my name over and over. I only took a moment and he was on edge, but I slithered back up to his mouth.

"You cruel, wicked thing" he gasped, over the subsiding pain over his climax passing

I smirked as he whispered in my ear "Payback"

He slid down the bed and started kissing me, slowly from my navel to my thigh. His head finally dipped between my legs. As his tongue slipped inside me I moaned. He kept going, laughing onto my skin at every moan or gasp that came from me. Finally, I couldn't take it and pulled him up to my mouth.

I turned my face to his and whispered "please"

The word broke him. He lay on top of me and guided himself into me. We were both moaning as he nudged himself in. As he started thrusting, I forgot what it meant to be Fae or human. I forgot their was anything other than Rowan as he made me his in long powerful strokes. I moaned and held him as my climax came. At the sight of me, he came into me, moaning my name, as he slammed into me.

He fell down next to me panting heavily. "Told you I could make you beg" I whispered as he fell asleep. I heard a faint chuckle just before the tugs of sleep pulled me under.


End file.
